Existing tobacco cigarettes contain tobacco tars which are harmful to people's health. As people pay more and more attention to health, they begin to realize the harmful health effects of tobacco. Since e-cigarette liquid does not contain tobacco tars, the e-cigarettes are widely used and gradually replace tobacco cigarettes.
The electronic cigarette usually heats and vaporizes e-cigarette liquid by means of a vaporizer, thereby producing vapor for the smoker. The e-cigarette liquid usually is stored in the vaporizer of the electronic cigarette. When the cigarette liquid is used up, the vaporizer needs to be replaced with a new one or supplemented with more cigarette liquid. However, replacing of new vaporizer easily results in a waste of resources. Furthermore, in order to replenish cigarette liquid, existing electronic cigarette vaporizers usually need special tools, by which the cigarette liquid can be replenished through a connecting end of the vaporizer and the battery. In this case, the connecting end needs to be disconnected, which involves complicated process. Moreover, during the refilling of the cigarette liquid, the cigarette liquid may overflow the inlet structure of existing electronic cigarette vaporizers and flow into the vaporizing chamber.